So Cold In Miami
by HermioneHecate
Summary: Walter Resden has escaped from prison and is out to destroy Horatio. Will this ruin Calleigh's plans? No flames please. Disclaimer: these characters are not mine. Chapter one of sequel Romancing Ms. Duquesne now uploaded with more to come.
1. The Wolf is Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story.

------------------------------

Calleigh shivered under the full moon as Horatio was attempting to keep her warm with his suit coat while trying to calm her down.

"Calleigh," he softly said to her, "what happened?"

"I...don't know," she managed to say under tears of fear and confusion. "Resden...was in my apartment. That's all I remember."

Walter Resden. The ruthless killer, who had viciously stabbed Horatio in New York, saved his blood for ten years only to resurface in an attempt to frame Horatio for the murder of Rachel Turner. The mere mention of his name stopped Horatio cold in his tracks. He learned earlier in the day that Resden had escaped from prison, but he didn't think that Resden would be after him again so soon. Horatio then realised that Resden was out for his demise and would not cease until the deed is done. Apparently he was beginning by taking a stab at his team. _Not under my watch_, Horatio told himself.

Calleigh recalled that evening in her dreams many times until it started to manifest itself into every fibre of her being. Being out there alone with Horatio made her feel the safest she's ever been despite the fact that Horatio had just saved her from a watery grave. She felt bad that he got all wet in the process, but she was assured by him personally that that minute detail was the last thing he was worried about at the time. "I'm just glad you're alive," he confided to her. The smile that accompanied his confession shook her world like no other smile from anyone else ever. However, there was a glint of despair in his eyes that made her ask him what was troubling him.

"Resden," Horatio muttered as his smile turned into a frown. "He just will not quit."

"Are you scared?" she asked him in confidence.

What followed next honestly scared her. "Yes." _This is serious, then_, she told herself as she caught him quite shaken by the fact. _I wish I could take all of your troubles away Horatio._

The rest of the day passed in a blur for her as she could sense that Horatio was chronically affected by the fact that Resden was loose and thirsty for Horatio's blood. The way he composed himself in the lab was not of his typical demeanour. He seemed distant from the others and unwilling to open up to his concerned team. They had learned from a study of Calleigh's apartment that Calleigh was knocked unconscious after a struggle with Resden, but not before a quick call to Horatio for help. The neighbours thankfully overheard Resden mentioning a watery grave and informed Horatio when he arrived at her apartment.

At the end of the day, Calleigh decided that she should try to comfort him in any way that she could so that he wouldn't be so distant.

"Hey Horatio, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, Calleigh?"

"Would you like some company so that you can feel safe for at least tonight?"

He pondered the idea for a second then affirmed with a nervous nod. This was starting to scare her. Usually Horatio was the most composed under fire, but something finally got beneath his skin, and that in turn scared the hell out of her.

Later that night, Horatio finally started to loosen up and lift his worries. It was midnight and Resden had not beseiged his house, so he figured Resden would not strike tonight.

"Calleigh, um, I just want to thank you for keeping me company tonight."

"I just don't want you to feel threatened. For god's sake, you're Horatio Caine...Supercop. I didn't think anything fazed you," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"Ah, but even Supercops are human sometimes," Horatio said with a chuckle.


	2. Shattered By Your Weakness

The next week was quite hellish for Calleigh as this manifestation was affecting her work. Every time she ran into Horatio in the hall, her heart skipped a beat and a mass of butterflies fluttered erratically in her stomach. She had never noticed him the way she did that week. There was something about him that she found pleasing. As she watched him carrying out his duties, she couldn't help but smile at times. Other times, however, she saw a different Horatio...a man with a troubled mind and a restrained disposition...this situation had truly taken its toll on him; he appeared restless and deeply troubled. However, as the days wound on, she began to yearn for him until the yearning became almost unbearable. Alexx pulled her aside at the end of the week to uncover the hidden hindrance.

"Honey, what's going on with you? You aren't yourself."

"It's nothing, Alexx. I'm just worried about Horatio, that's all. This Resden situation is really getting to him. Haven't you noticed?"

"Oh, honey, nothing gets past me. I know everything that goes on in here. Why are you the most concerned out of everyone here? Yes, we all want Resden back behind bars, but if you're this worried about it then something else is contributing to this."

"Uh, it's nothing, really."

"Oh yes it is, honey. I can see it in your eyes. Something else troubles you."

"Honestly, it's nothing."

Alexx' glare at Calleigh was almost enough to get everything out of her, but Calleigh kept her resolve and waited until Alexx either figured it out or those hard brown eyes bore deeper into her soul and extracted it out of her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know you're holding out on me. If it bothers you, then get it out so it doesn't become a bigger problem. You can trust me. I won't tell if you don't want me to."

"I'd rather not. I..."

"Calleigh, what the hell is going on? Now I'm getting really worried."

She knew that she was trapped in a corner and had to tell Alexx now. She could trust Alexx, so she spilled everything that was on her mind.

"It's...Horatio. I don't know what it is, but I find myself...wanting...him. There is just something about him that I find really...I don't know...sexy. You know how he rescued me from drowning on Saturday night, right? Well, that night, I have never felt safer in my life than when I was in his arms. He was so warm and comforting that it was like the whole world had disappeared and he was the only thing that mattered. I could feel him shivering with me, Alexx."

"Oh, baby, I had no idea..."

"...but that's not the end of it. On Monday, I spent the evening at his house so that he wouldn't feel so frightened. He's truly terrified of this creep, Alexx, and it scares me too. And as I was sitting on his couch, I looked around at his house and I realised something: I think he feels like he's the loneliest person in the world. There was a feeling in the air there that made me think that. At home, he is not the Horatio that we see at the office. He's...I don't know how to put it...vulnerable. I'm thinking it's because of Marisol. Ever since her death, I think he's been so vulnerable, like he's afraid of being with someone else and then losing them too." At this point, tears streamed down Calleigh's face.

"There were times where he couldn't look at me. When something gets to him, it really shows, and it makes me so upset. I don't want him to be sad, Alexx. I don't want him to..."

"Honey, honey," Alexx said in an attempt to comfort her. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I LOVE HIM," Calleigh screamed out, "and I want to be with him. He deserves at least one little bit of happiness, and I wish so bad that I could give it to him."

"Honey, you can give that to him. Calm down and give it a few days before you do anything that would complicate the situation. You do need to talk to him about this, though. He's a very understanding man."

"I wish it were that easy. Would he see me that way considering I work for him? And what would the others think?"

"Surely the others would understand too. It seems like you really care for Horatio and you want to make him happy. The team would want the same."

"Yeah. I need to talk to him outside of the office. He needs to hear this from me without the pressures of work. Thanks for talking to me, Alexx."

"No problem, honey."

Calleigh was tossing and turning in bed, thinking of how to tell Horatio that she needs him. It had been three days since her conversation with Alexx. Thankfully, Resden's only appearance since his release was when he had attempted to murder her. Since then, it was eerily quiet. No trace of him had turned up since then. _Maybe he has given up on trying to lure Horatio. I wish it were that easy._

The rain, with its gentle pitter-patter against the windowsill in her bedroom kept Calleigh awake as well. _Maybe my thoughts are trying to tell me to tell Horatio as soon as possible. Time could be ticking out._ It was then that she decided that now is the time to tell him, despite the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning. She put on some shoes, a coat, grabbed her keys and ran out the car headed for his house.

Horatio finally was able to get some sleep that night. Since Resden's attack at Calleigh's place, he had kept his gun on the nightstand in case Resden decided to beseige his house next. _This time, he won't escape alive_, he told himself as he placed the gun safely within his reach. He was aroused from his sleep upon the sound of the doorbell ringing, so he grabbed the gun in case Resden had finally decided to strike. When he opened the door, he was relieved to see it was Calleigh. Calleigh wanted to smile at the fact that he answered the door half-awake, clad only in a sexy wifebeater shirt, silky black boxers and holding his gun as if Resden was paying him a visit. However, she was too upset at that point to force a smile.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Horatio asked through bleary eyes. "You look distraught."

"Oh Horatio, I'm sorry. I thought you were awake." Calleigh started to turn around to leave when Horatio gently grabbed her by the hand, much to the jump of Calleigh's heart.

"It's okay," he told her with his trademark serious expression. "Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me...okay? You were going to anyway, so I know you can trust me."

The reassurance of trust warmed her heart and sent the butterflies back to her stomach. She didn't count on becoming nervous after she kept telling herself on the car ride there that she was going to be strong.

"Come inside before you get sick," Horatio said. They both took a seat on the couch.

"Horatio, I really need to tell you something but before I do, I need you to be understanding."

"Of course."

"Okay, well, when you rescued me from drowning and held me until I calmed down...oh geez...I don't know how to put this..."

Horatio tilted his head and looked right into her eyes. "Calleigh..."

"Ever since then, I haven't stopped thinking about you. When you were shaken by what happened, I wished so much that I could take that all away."

Horatio put his hand on her shoulder. Calleigh got up and started to leave when Horatio asked "So you're trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?"

Calleigh looked back through a steady stream of tears as Horatio approached her.

"No...I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Horatio. It would be just feelings if not for the fact that I think about you all the time. And when I was over here on Monday, I saw how lonely you were and I was dying inside because I knew that you've been through so much pain. I was lonely with you and I wished so much that I could get rid of your loneliness and pain. I've been at odds with myself this past week because I don't know if you'll want to be with me."

"Calleigh, it's not that," Horatio said in a choking voice as he took her in his arms to comfort her. "I'm just going through a lot, just like you said. Trust me; things would be different if everything went right for once."

"Oh Horatio," Calleigh said as her lips inched slowly toward his. _Approach with caution_, she told herself. _You don't want to freak him out_.

Horatio noticed her advance and awkwardly started to do the same. He looked into her tear-filled eyes as she looked into his. Their lips inched ever closer, eyes closing in anticipation, until Horatio gasped and collapsed. Calleigh opened her eyes and saw a tranquilizer dart in his shoulder. _Resden is here_.


	3. Through Tear Stained Eyes

Calleigh knew immediately that it couldn't be anyone else. No one hated Horatio and wanted to see him dead more than Walter Resden. Calleigh grabbed the gun that an unconscious Horatio held in his hands, ready to take Resden down if need be.

"Resden, don't move!" Calleigh screamed. "Put the gun down and put your hands up."

"Hahaha Ms. Duquesne, that won't be so easy," Resden muttered in the shadows. "I've come to get the revenge that I've been anticipating for over ten years, and if I have to kill you too, I will. The man you love will not be there to save you this time...this is your only warning."

"Oh I don't think so," Calleigh said, raising the gun up. "Horatio is not going anywhere, and you are going back to prison."

"Au contraire," Resden said as he lunged forward and knocked Calleigh to the ground. The last thing Calleigh saw before being knocked unconscious was Resden's snickering face.

Calleigh woke three hours later to the sound of Ryan Wolfe's voice.

"Calleigh...Calleigh...are you okay? You took quite a hit to the head. You're going to have to go to the hospital and get that patched up."

"Horatio...Horatio..."

"Uh, Calleigh, he's been taken. We're pretty sure it's Resden because he left a note."

"Can I see it?" Calleigh managed through her wooziness.

"Of course...as long as you put on these just in case," Ryan said as he put gloves on her hands.

_I'm sure you are all smart enough to know that Horatio Caine's captor is indeed Walter Resden. I tried to make Calleigh Duquesne's death very obvious as a warning that Caine was next. However, since Ms. Duquesne survived, which is better for me so that she can suffer more knowing that the one she loves shall be no more._

_God be with you...you will need it._

"Calleigh, is this true about your feelings?"

"Yes. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess everyone knows now."

"Sorry Calleigh."

"It's okay," she said as Alexx walked in.

"Oh honey, are you okay?"

Calleigh's response was a steady stream of tears as Alexx embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, honey."

"I did tell him though," Calleigh managed through a smile. "I think he feels the same way too."

Alexx smiled. "I knew he would. Now come on, we have to take you to the hospital."

After Calleigh was released, she went to the crime lab to see if the evidence had been processed yet. Fingerprints were lifted off of the note found at Horatio's house, Resden's of course, but as they had no idea where Resden took Horatio, they only served to further affirm Resden's authorship. She could not wait to get Horatio back because she knew that Resden was thirsty for his revenge and no second could be spared. She was greeted by Ryan.

"Good news. A neighbour caught the license plate number of the car that Resden was driving. All we have to do is locate the car and hopefully Resden and Horatio as well. All active units have been informed to be on the lookout. When we find something, we will dispatch all available units to assist. Resden will be caught, I promise."

"Hopefully before he has a chance to harm Horatio," Calleigh said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Ryan said in a soft voice. "We'll make sure that Horatio comes back to us, for you."

"Thank you," Calleigh said, hugging Ryan.

----------------------------

"I have been waiting a long time for this," Resden said as he was tying Horatio to a chair in an empty warehouse near the port. "It's been over ten years since you first embarrassed me, but now you will be the one embarrassed..._Caine_."

Horatio was too weak to defend himself as the tranquiliser had just begun to wear off but still enough time for Resden to incapacitate him. Resden couldn't help himself and pistol-whipped Horatio hard enough across the side of his head to draw blood.

"You son of a bitch. You thought you had been rid of me for good. You underestimated me, and for that you will learn the hard way. I'm going to kill you, and you will never see Calleigh or your team again. You've fucked with the wrong man, Caine."

Resden drew his hand into a fist, reached back, and punched Horatio in the face as hard as he could. When he saw that once again he had drawn blood, he grinned at the thin trickle of blood drawn forth from Horatio's lips.

"I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb so that you can feel the mistakes being torn from you much like I'm going to tear you apart," Resden proclaimed following a thunderous roar of laughter. "They wouldn't be able to identify the remains if they didn't already know it were you."

All that Horatio could do was watch as Resden started sharpening a butcher's cleaver.

---------------------

"Alright guys let's get moving...we found the car," Eric Delko announced once he burst out of the elevator. Calleigh's heart started racing. _Now is the time to get him._


	4. Showdown At The Warehouse

Calleigh's heart raced upon word that Resden's car had been located. _I just hope we're not too late_, she told herself.

As she raced toward the scene in Horatio's department Hummer, she couldn't help but feel his presence in the car, for she was sitting in the seat that he always occupied. She thought that she could smell the sensuous cologne that he always wore to work, the scent that she always enjoyed upon arriving for work every morning. A tingle ran down her spine as her fingers lightly ran the circumference of the steering wheel as she further took in Horatio's familiarity. _His hands touch this steering wheel almost everyday. It feels like they're touching mine now._ She longed for the opportunity for his hands to really grace hers.

----------

They had arrived. A cavalcade of police cars silently strode toward the empty warehouse, for Calleigh warned them beforehand that Horatio's life may be in stake if Resden knew that the police found his location.

"Let me deal with Resden," Calleigh announced to the officers as they circled the building. "This one's personal."

"But what if Resden attacks you?" Ryan asked worriedly. "Do you want me to cover the other side just in case?"

"Yes, but only if Resden touches me," Calleigh said. "The way I'm feeling right now, he won't want to mess with me."

Ryan's smile lightened the situation a little.

----------

Resden had finished sharpening his blade, much to the horror of the now fully-conscious Horatio.

"I can see you're scared, Caine," Resden said, "but you know, this is what you get for embarrassing me. Now I'm going to make sure that no more _Caines_ will be allowed to roam this earth, embarrassing people and ruining lives. Remember when I said I was going to tear you apart limb from limb? Well, I think I shall start with the lower half of the body, right above your legs."

Resden punched Horatio in the crotch to further point out which part he was going to start with. Horatio howled in pain through the gag that Resden put over his mouth.

"Awww, are you hurt, _Caine_?" Resden punched him again, bringing forth tears from Horatio's eyes, which in turn brought forth another round of thunderous laughter from Resden.

"You don't know how much I _love_ to see you suffer. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Resden started to pull down Horatio's boxers to start the deed when Calleigh interrupted.

"Stop! Put the knife down and turn around!"

A snicker from Resden brought Calleigh at ease. "Ms. Duquesne, what a surprise! How did you find us?"

"One of Lieutenant Caine's neighbours wrote down the license plate number of the car you used to transport him here. I thought you were smarter than this, Resden."

Resden quickly spun around to face Calleigh with a sinister grin, eyes threateningly fixed upon her. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at three o'clock in the morning." He started to approach Calleigh.

"Resden, make one more move and I'm taking you down."

"Well, then, I would like to see you do that, Ms. Duquesne."

At that instant he quickened his step.

"I warned you, Resden," Calleigh said as she fired a shot into his chest.

Resden's howl of pain resonated throughout the empty warehouse.

"You...BITCH! For that...you...will...pay"

Resden spun around, dropped the cleaver, produced a switchblade and lunged it into Horatio's stomach. Horatio screamed through the gag.

"No!" Calleigh screamed as she fired another shot into Resden's back, bringing about yet another deafening howl.

Horatio saw as blood streamed out of Resden's mouth as he attempted another threat to Horatio.

"You...you are through," Resden managed through a bloody grin. "The death...of Horatio Caine...is here...I'll...see you in HELL!"

Resden grabbed Horatio's head, kissed it, and then fell in his lap, dead. The police and rescue teams ran in to try to save Horatio's life.

Calleigh ran over to Horatio, undid the ropes binding him to the chair as well as the gag, and held him for a precious three seconds before the rescue team could reach him. However, those three seconds felt like eternity.

"Cal...leigh," Horatio muttered in deep gasps, "this is just like...when I held you...under the full moon."

"Yeah," Calleigh said through tears, "only this time it's under the lightbulb of a warehouse." She kissed him, begging him to stay with her.

And with that, Horatio was whisked away to the emergency room, and Calleigh stood there looking after him when Ryan approached her.

"Calleigh, I'm really sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Ryan," Calleigh said. "But Resden is dead. I just hope Horatio is not next."

"All we can do now is wait," Ryan said. "But whatever happens, Horatio is proud of you for ridding the world of a dangerous man."

"Yeah, he would be, wouldn't he?"

"Of course. Now let's head over to the hospital."

Still to be continued!!!


	5. More Adventurous

Calleigh frantically paced the waiting room for a good 45 minutes before she grew weary of doing so and sat down.

"Calleigh, please don't worry yourself like this," Ryan said to her.

"But what if they can't save him?" Calleigh asked with worry on her face.

"Try not to think of that...try to think positive, that he will fully recover. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try," Calleigh said, "but if you care for someone so much, you can't help but worry about someone. Have you ever cared for someone like that, Ryan?"

"Of course."  
"Well then, you know the feeling."

Ryan couldn't help but grin.

All of a sudden, a doctor walked in. "Judging by the badges, I assume you're here for Lieutenant Horatio Caine?"

"Yes," Calleigh and Ryan said in unison before laughing.

Calleigh was back in worry mode. "How is he, doctor? Please tell me he's going to make it."

"Well," the doctor said, "that all depends. You see, the lieutenant has lost a lot of blood and, unfortunately, he has Type B, and only Type O and Type B carriers can donate blood to him. Right now he's in ICU in a coma after going into shock in the ER."

"If my blood is any of those, I will donate," Calleigh said almost in haste.

"Calleigh, are you sure?" Ryan asked. "That's asking for a lot and that's putting you in a little bind as well."

"At this point, Ryan, I will do anything to keep the lieutenant alive," Calleigh said seriously. "Where do I need to go to get it tested?"

"Follow me, ma'am."

Ryan couldn't help but stare back at her.

----------

About two hours later, the doctor re-emerged to update Ryan on the latest stage of events.

"Ms. Duquesne's test revealed she has Type O blood, which means she was able to donate her blood to Lieutenant Caine. She's a little dizzy, to say the least, and you can go visit her now if you wish. However, Lieutenant Caine is still in a coma but his condition has improved since the blood transfusion. At this point, we're optimistic for a full recovery."

Ryan sighed. "Thank God. Yes, I'll go visit Calleigh. Thank you doctor."

Ryan walked into Calleigh's room. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm feeling really weak, but the doctor said that's normal. Have they said anything about Horatio?"

"They said that he's in a coma right now, but he is improving and they're hoping that he'll fully recover."

Tears emerged from Calleigh's eyes. "That's wonderful news indeed. Tell the doctors that the second he wakes up, I want to be by his side."

Ryan chuckled. "Will do. Do you want me to sit with you until then?"

"If you want to."

----------

By the time Horatio had awaken, Calleigh felt well enough to move around, so upon news that he was waking up, she insisted that she high-tail it over to his room and even started getting out of her bed when Ryan told her that they were going to wheel her bed over to his and that she needn't waste more precious energy by walking.

"Well, let's get moving then!" Her sunny demeanour had re-emerged, bringing a cheery smile to Ryan's lips.

Her heart started racing as they approached Horatio's room. _We are finally together again._

The doctor opened the door and wheeled Calleigh's bed in, much to the half-conscious Horatio's surprise. "Someone wanted to see you, lieutenant," the doctor announced.

"Calleigh," Horatio said in a low whisper. "What...happened?"

"Um, Ms. Duquesne, are you sure you want him to know?" the doctor asked.

"Of course. I want him to know. Horatio, you lost a lot of blood and I donated my blood for the transfusion."

Tears welled in Horatio's eyes. "Calleigh, you didn't...have to do that. I mean, look what it did...to you."

Calleigh smiled again. "I think you know why I did it." Horatio managed a smile although it seemed to drain a lot of his energy.

Ryan popped his head in. "You doin' okay, H?"

"Yes...thank you...Mr. Wolfe," Horatio whispered.

"Hate to break the party short, but I should get back to work. I'll see you later, H."

"See ya...Mr. Wolfe."

"Good luck," Ryan whispered to Calleigh as he walked out the door.

"Okay, well, I'll leave the two of you alone," the doctor said, "but I'll be back in a while to check up on you two."

"Thank you doctor," Calleigh said. The doctor closed the door and finally, the two of them were alone. Calleigh felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

For what seemed like a glorious eternity, Calleigh and Horatio stared at one another. The world had once again melted away into oblivion and once again, they were the only two things that mattered at that point.

"Calleigh," Horatio whispered, "you really didn't have...to do that."

"Horatio, if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. I had to do this. You must understand."

"Of course..." Horatio looked obviously pained, based upon the frown Calleigh laid witness to. "I...I don't deserve you...Calleigh."

"Please don't say that," Calleigh said. "You deserve the world."

"Calleigh," Horatio said, "I already...have you."

"Oh Horatio," Calleigh said through tears of joy as she ran her hand softly down his fragile face. He slowly reached up and grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. _He is really grabbing my hand_, she told herself. _They're just as I imagined them to be, warm and safe, just like how he held me that one night under the moonlight_.

Fin

**If you liked this, be sure to read "Romancing Ms. Duquesne", coming soon.**


End file.
